


Women Behind Bars

by Geonn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Police Uniforms, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two female prisoners, a lonely police station in the middle of nowhere, with some time on their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women Behind Bars

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before Bo knows or really understands about her powers, between running away and the beginning of the series. And if you haven't seen the last few episodes of Season 3, you might be a little confused. It will all make sense eventually (even if the show Josses this story and makes it impossible ;D)

Bo was too busy examining the cracks in the ceiling to pay much attention when the new girl was brought in. The deputy escorted her past Bo's cell but she only got a flash of short brown hair. She had been put in the same denim-blue jumpsuit Bo was wearing. It was hardly a flattering outfit, but Bo got the definite sense of some curves hiding under the burlap sack. But all she got was a glimpse and a general idea of femininity before returning her attention to the ceiling. She had both hands behind her head, one knee bent so her foot could be flat on the mattress.

The deputy paused in front of her cell. She was cute in an authoritarian sort of way. Bo was sure at least part of the attraction was due to the uniform. Put the ugliest chick in a uniform and her hotness increased by at least two points. This one had been a little overly attentive to her, which was odd. When Bo was first brought in, the deputy had treated her like scum. Then she took Bo's hand to take her fingerprints and blammo, everything changed.

"Hi, Deputy Darla," Bo purred. 

"Hey yourself. You need anything? Place down the street got some nice Salisbury steaks if you wanted to have some dinner. I could order for two..."

"Wouldn't it be rude to exclude the new girl?"

Darla glanced over and then shrugged. "Well, holler if you get hungry. I'll be out there."

Bo saluted, folding down three fingers when Darla's back was turned to flip her off. The door shut quietly behind her, and Bo sighed.

"That was nice of you."

Bo thought about ignoring the comment. It wasn't nice; she just wasn't sure what the deputy's game was. One second Bo was the scum of the earth, suddenly she's acting wanton and eager to be her love puppet? It was weird. But not unprecedented. Lately it seemed like she could talk her way out of anything. Diner bills, gas, she'd even gotten one guy to give her a free hotel room just by batting her eyelashes at him. She didn't like taking advantage of it, but it did come in handy.

"It was no biggie."

A long pause from the other cell. "My name is Karen. Karen Beattie. What's yours?"

Bo decided to blend truth and lie. "Beth Jones."

"So, Beth. I'm new to the neighborhood. What do people do for fun around here?"

Bo laughed. "Oh, we have a really vibrant nightlife. Clubs, bars, sporting events. There's even a cinema if they leave the door open so you can crane your neck out to see the TV in their break room."

"I can't see the door from my cell."

"Sucks to be you, then." She sat up and put her feet on the floor. "So what are you in for?" Silence from the other side of the wall. Bo finally said, "Hey, none of my business. You don't want to tell me, that's fine."

"No, it's just... I sort of ran away. I said some things, and people thought I had mental issues. They wanted to medicate me. Put me in some horrible place. So I just ran."

Bo was impressed. "Go you. I wouldn't let them lock me in one of those hellholes, either." She eyed the bars. "Irony notwithstanding. I guess someone tracked you down."

"Yeah. They're sending someone to pick me up in the morning and take me back there." A sudden stifled sob struck Bo's sympathy. She stood and went to the bars, gripping them with both hands.

"Hey. You'll be all right. They're only doing it because they care about you."

"I'm not crazy. And I'm smart enough to know that the drugs they plan to give me will cause all sorts of problems in a healthy mind. I'm going to be a raving lunatic, and I'll never get better. I'll never think clearly again." She was fully crying, and Bo's heart hurt for her. She wished there was something she could do to make it better.

"Karen, listen to me. They're not going to take you anywhere, okay? You're going to get out of here. So I just want you to take a deep breath. Are you sitting up or lying down?"

Karen sniffled. "Sitting up."

"Okay. Lie down. Stretch your legs out and keep your body flat on the mattress. Put your hands on your stomach. Close your eyes." She closed her own eyes and relaxed as well. "Just focus on your breathing. Deep in... slow out. Repeat it. And again. Just relax. No one's going to hurt you or take you anywhere you don't want to go. Because I won't let them."

Karen laughed. "Who are you, Supergirl?"

"I'll be your Supergirl. I'll get you out of here, Karen Beattie."

Karen laughed again. "Thank you. God, I don't think I've ever gone from crying to laughing that quickly before."

Bo smiled. "That's my superpower."

"The ability to bend steel bars may be more helpful in our current predicament."

"You're never satisfied." Bo walked away from the bars and sat on her bed. She scooted back until her shoulders were against the wall. 

"Where'd you go?"

"I'm sitting on the bed with my back to the wall."

She heard Karen shifting on her side of the wall. "Closer to the foot of the bed, or the pillow?"

Bo moved. "I have my arm on the lovely metal railing at the foot of the bed."

"Me too." She bumped her elbow against the wall. "Hey there."

Bo chuckled. "Hey."

They chatted for a while, the idle conversation successfully transporting them both away from their current predicament. They kept things vague, both wanting to protect themselves just in case it became necessary down the road. Bo didn't want to involve her new friend in any of her past crimes, and she was sure Karen had her own problems to deal with. So they kept their talk safely neutral. Music and television, what actors and actresses they found attractive...

Bo smiled at some of Karen's choices. "So... you like the actresses too, huh?"

"Mm. Almost exclusively."

"I'm there. Well, fifty-percent there. But that's enough, right?"

"Enough for me."

Bo laughed and blushed. Was she really flirting with someone she didn't even know? Some faceless woman on the other side of a wall? She decided that yes, that was exactly what she was doing. She moved her hand to the lap of her jumpsuit and watched as her fingers toyed with the top button. Not even a metal zipper in case an intrepid MacGyver-type prisoner found a way to fashion it into a weapon.

"Hey," Karen said. "Where'd you go?"

"I'm here. I was just thinking."

"No fair keeping it to yourself. It's only the two of us here, and you're being selfish with all those private thoughts."

Bo rocked her head against the wall. "I was thinking that you and I are complete strangers. So why no just throw anything against the wall to see if it sticks?"

"Got anything particular in mind you want to throw?"

"Yeah. You want to play with yourself?" Silence again. Bo knew she'd gone too far, but lately every attempt at sex ended in grief, guilt, shame, running. She could still masturbate, but it was missing that human component. The connection to someone else that was what made sex so fucking satisfying. But if she could masturbate with someone listening in, playing along, it could be just what she needed to scratch her itch without causing irreparable damage to herself and her psyche, not to mention her criminal record.

Karen finally whispered, "Wow. That's an intriguing offer."

"Intriguing? God, you talk like a geek."

"I am a geek."

"Right. Lots of geeks end up in holding cells overnight." She chuckled to herself and shook her head. "Look, I'm game if you are. We don't even have to talk about it. We could just start."

Karen pondered that for a moment and then said, "Okay. I'm, um. I'm undoing the buttons on the jumpsuit. What's up with these, anyway?"

"Safer than zippers, I guess." Bo unbuttoned her own, pushing the halves aside so she could tug up her T-shirt. She scratched her fingers over her stomach, between her navel and the waistband of her underwear. "God, this government-issue underwear is so lame." She plucked at it with her thumbnail in disgust.

"They gave you underwear?"

"Well. I wasn't wearing any when they arrested me."

"Oh... wow." Soft, breathy. Sexy. 

Bo shifted and slumped down, forming a plateau with her midsection. "They let you keep yours? What do they look like?"

"Red."

"Wow, when you run away you go in style."

Karen laughed softly. "I just like red underwear... it's not a crime."

"No, it is not," Bo sighed. "Okay. Touch yourself through them. I'm touching myself right now." She closed her eyes and began to massage. 

"God, that feels good... it's been so long."

"Yeah? For me too. Get yourself wet for me. Really wet..."

"Okay," she softly whispered. 

Bo put her hand inside her underwear and touched her middle finger to her slit. She lifted her hips to meet it halfway and grunted. "Ah, yeah. Are you wet?"

"Yes..." She panted the word, biting it off with a grunt and a sigh that trailed off at the end. "What do you look like? I want to picture you."

Bo considered lying, but she thought there was a chance they'd see each other before morning. "Long black hair. Pretty. Big tits..."

Karen laughed. "That's obviously all I care about."

"You'd care about these. I have an amazing rack."

"Mm. Wish I could see them. Touch your breasts for me, Beth."

Bo slipped her hand under her shirt and squeezed. "Wish it was you, Karen."

"I wish it was, too... oh..."

"Don't come yet. We have a long night ahead of us, baby..."

Soon they were both panting. Bo had one foot on the edge of the bed, hunched forward over herself as she rubbed with her left hand. On the other side of the wall she could hear Karen's bedsprings squeaking, the metal frame of the bed occasionally bumping the wall. Bo could tell she was really fucking herself, so she picked up her own pace. Her toes curled as she teased her clitoris. 

"Playing with my clit," she gasped. "Karen, tell me--"

"Two fingers," Karen said with obvious effort, and Bo grunted in her appreciation.

The door flew open, and Deputy Darla came running in. Obviously drawn by the racket she skidded to a stop between the cells, looking into one and then another as a red flush rose from the collar of her uniform shirt and settled in her cheeks. "You--"

Bo looked at her with lust-heavy eyes. "Watch, join in, or get the hell out. I don't care which."

Darla chose to flee.

Karen groaned. "Damn. I was kind of hoping for the second option."

Bo laughed. "Me too."

"Gonna come..."

"Me too." Bo worked up some moisture in her mouth and wet her lips. "Come with me, Karen. I want to hear you." Karen cried out, and Bo finally stopped teasing herself. She let her orgasm be loud as well, no longer worried about being caught since Deputy Darla already knew exactly what they were doing. She lifted her hips up off the mattress and crossed her legs, grunting as she humped the air above her bed, face twisted into a grimace before she dropped back onto the thin bed.

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit," Karen repeated.

Bo blew the hair out of her face and whistled. "Fucking amazing. Thank you."

"Thank _you_. I'd never have thought of doing that. Never been ballsy enough to suggest it. You're a bad influence, Beth Jones."

"That's my other superpower."

Karen laughed. 

Bo turned and dropped onto the mattress, knees bent and feet flat on the mattress. She pushed her hands through her hair and then dropped them onto her stomach.

"Let me know when you're ready for round two."

#

Bo slipped out of her cell, moving quietly so she didn't wake the fucked-to-exhaustion Deputy Darla. Her underwear was still askew, her hair a mess where Bo's fingers had raked through it. She'd managed to stop before Darla went to sleep and couldn't wake up, but she was definitely out until morning. She had taken the time to swap her jumpsuit for Darla's uniform, the brim of her cap pulled down over her face.

The corridor in front of the cells was almost too dark to see. Bo slid to the next cell over, tapping on the bars until the dark shape on the bed sat up. She was completely obscured by shadows, her short hair sticking up in spikes. Bo regretted that she wouldn't know what her prison playmate looked like, but then she decided it was probably better if they kept it anonymous. She held up the keys and jingled them. "Ready to go?"

"Deputy Darla?"

"Temporary-Deputy Beth. I'm not going to let them mess with that brain of yours. Here..." She unlocked the cell door and pushed it open. "Give me a few minutes to make sure the coast is clear, then follow me out."

Karen reluctantly stood up, moving closer. "Why are you doing this?"

"You made me happy. You gave me a really great afternoon. That's enough."

"Thank you."

Bo put a hand to the brim of her borrowed hat and saluted. "Protect and serve. See you around, Karen Beattie. Or if I don't... it was fun while it lasted. Stay out of trouble."

"You too."

Bo laughed and retreated down the hall. "Oh, if only you knew how pointless it is for me to even try..." She waved over her shoulder as she left the holding area. The front room of the station was empty as Darla told her when she was undressing. The street outside was also abandoned. Bo took the keys to the cruiser, making sure that Darla's personal vehicle would be left behind for Karen to make her escape. 

She tossed her cap onto the passenger seat and was careful not to draw attention to herself as she backed it out of the spot. As she drove east, she glanced in the rearview mirror in time to see her most-recent neighbor come outside and run for the station's parking lot. 

"See you around, whoever you were," Bo whispered. "Hope you get to wherever you need to be."

With that final quiet wish, Bo faced forward and put her anonymous friend out of her mind.


End file.
